Who says the journey to a miracle was easy?
by Mika Uriah
Summary: The sequel to "comfort and heartache" - Bruce and Diana thought they could be just friends, after their one night together. But they get news, that changes the course of their friendship forever.
1. so yeah about that stomach flu

Who said the journey to a miracle was easy?

By Mika Uriah

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, please don't sue. I own: Karishma.

**Archive**: sure but ask me first please, 

**Summary**: This takes place one month - and a few weeks after the one night stand between Diana and Bruce. When they though things couldn't get any more complicated. They have. - Sequel to Comfort and Heartache

**Rating**: umm I'll say PG13 if you think its different please email me and I'll change it 

**A/N: **I want to thank the few of you on .net and the like who wanted me to write this sequel even though I wasn't sure if I still wanted to or not. I know you guys wanted a happy ending, and I tried my hardest - I'm just not sure if I got their - I'll try harder the next time. I promise

**A/N 2**: I just wanted to thank a couple of people before you started reading the story; my fiancée David, my own personal Chia: Abdullah -- and to Emperor Klon - I'm sorry if this seemed like this little story took up most of our time and it was all I seemed to talk about - but thanks for letting me bounce off ideas. 3 I owe you. (hug)

**A/N 3**: As always Oreos and iced mochas to those who review

**A/N 4**: Although I think it might be a little obvious: anything in " " is dialogue and everything in ' ' is thoughts

One month passed since the one night stand between Diana, Princess of the Amazons and Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight of Gotham.

Four weeks since her first broken heart.

Three weeks since everyone, except Diana, made Bruce to be the bad guy. No, she wouldn't stoop to that level.

Two in a half weeks since everyone realised that the 'island babe' as Flash once referred to her as; wallowed enough, and everyone, including J'onn, had some sort of sure-fire way to get over a broken heart.

Two weeks since she last seen him - his perfectly groomed short black hair, his crystal blue eyes; or his cape and cowl. Depending on the day.

One in a half weeks since her and Mr. 'I am vengeance', spoke. It was friendly, warm and personal - not at all - cold and professional as they both and secretly hoped. They both apologised, although each not sure what exactly for. Both admitted that they missed each other and would like to remain - if not friends then at least amicable. For the team of course.

Its been one week since Diana started to feel, off, not so much ill as more like her body was turning against her in some sort of weird staged mutiny.

The headaches and waves of dizziness, bouts of nausea that came and went all day long, her mood swung like a pendulum. It was like she had the stomach flu and was PMSing all at once.

She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit at the exact moment that Clark adjourned the meeting. She stood to leave, but the room tilted and she stumbled into Wally's arms, "Wondy?" Wally sat her down on the chair and the group crowded around "you okay?"

"Y-yeah" she put her head down to stop the room from moving. "I just got up to fast, I haven't been feeling good all week I guess - I don't know - But I'm okay, now. Really."

"Y-yeah" she put her head down to stop the room from moving. "I just got up to fast, I haven't been feeling good all week I guess - I don't know - But I'm okay, now. Really."

"Diana" started J'onn "I will feel better if I can check you out in the infirmary - if anything, we can at least nip this thing in the bud before it gets worse."

"I think it's a good idea, Diana." stated Clark, the rest of the group agreed.

"But I'm fine."

"And, we aren't saying you aren't. Its just to be safe, please?" Shayera almost begged.

The warrior, finally agreed.

J'onn J'onzz never took the Hippocratic oath; or went to med school, for that matter. If you wanted to get technical Diana wasn't even sure if anyone had asked J'onn what (if any) were the similarities between Martian and Human physiology. But somehow he found himself as the medic aboard the watch tower.

He asked questions and she answered, he drew blood and asked for a urine sample. Everything a doctor (or a really highly trained nurse) would essentially do.

She sat on the cold metal table in the paper grown and waited. Hera! She hated waiting.

The Amazon lost track of time as her head was in a garbage bin, losing her breakfast.

She didn't hear the whooshing as the doors to the infirmary had opened; and she wasn't at all expecting a leathery hand on her back and hair her to be brushed out of her face.

She looked up briefly and saw Batman, standing there with a sheepish grin on his half covered face "you okay?" he handed her a tissue.

She groaned in response; "why are you here?"

"I just came in from Gotham, I heard you were sick. I wanted to see if you were, alright." 'cause I love you and I care about you' - he didn't say that last part though.

She didn't have a response to that, she shrugged again and head lolled back into the bucket for one more heave. "hate the" wretch. "stomach flu."

Bruce smiled and rubbed her back. The metallic doors to the medical bay whooshed open one more time and J'onn walked inside carrying a clipboard and wearing a white lab coat. "Bruce." he nodded politely "Diana, I have your results."

"Oh, umm, I'll give you some privacy" he turned to leave.

"No Bruce, please stay?"

"Are you sure?"

"If its okay with J'onn."

"Actually its up to you." became the response from the Martian in the lab coat.

Diana nodded "please?"

"Okay" he sat down and subconsciously held her hand 'please don't let it be anything serious.' He realised that even though they stated last week that they could be 'just friends' he wouldn't be sitting here holding Clark's hand.

"I ran every possible test I could of, and only one came out positive."

"Test? But its like the stomach flu or something - is there a test for the stomach flu?"

"It is not the stomach flu, Diana. I thought it was a bug or something as well., but umm...you are with child, Princess."

Bruce dropped her hand like it was a hot potato coming out of a microwave.

She sat on there metal table stunned. "We can't be. We used protection." She looked at Bruce who nodded confirmation.

J'onn shrugged "I can run the test again if you like."

Diana shook her head, her eyes filling with tears "I can't be pregnant. I-"her voice cracked.

J'onn felt the urge to hug his friend for a brief moment "you are six weeks. Your due date is November 12th...I recommend you find a doctor on earth - as I have no experiencing delivering human babies. If you need it Diana, I might also suggest a counsellor - you have some choices that only YOU can make, and I'm not qualified to discuss them with you, as a healthcare professional." He glanced at Bruce and phased through a wall, trying to remain as unbiased as martinally possible.

Batman looked at Diana and rubbed her back one more time "Come to Gotham, we can talk there."


	2. he knows damn well what he speaks

Diana never could get used to teleporting; but with her current situation she wasn't sure if she could handle the g-forces of flying into the earth's gravitational pull and atmosphere.

They landed in the bat cave, she walked up the stairs to the manor, he slid behind a Chinese silk screen to change out of costume.

She stepped into the study from behind the grandfather clock set at 10:47 the time of his parents death. 

Alfred was in the study as well dusting a table "Hello sir-" he looked up "oh your majesty! I'm sorry." he walked over to the Amazon "how are you today?" Alfred thought for a brief second that he saw her bottom lip quiver but he thought it better that he didn't bring it up.

She smiled, Alfred was always kind to her, "don't worry about that Alfred. You were busy and it's a reflex action - I could be better at the moment, but how are you?"

Always sincere, she walked through the manor with him.

"Can't complain, miss. Now tell me why you 'could be better at the moment?'"

They walked through the kitchen he fixed her a glass of water and put a lemon wedge on the side, he turned to give it to her but found her at the kitchen table instead. 

He sat across from the Princess and passed her the glass of water.

"Alfred I'm pregnant."

"Cong-"

She put her hand up to stop him "Its' Bruce's"

Alfred's lips pursed into an 'oh' under his proper English-man moustache, he tried not to pry about the information about the goings on between his Boss's sheets, but he was not expecting that Mr. Wayne and The Princess were together. And, he certainly wasn't expecting the pitter patter of little feet to come out of it.

"And we are going to talk about it." Bruce Wayne walked in quietly dressed in a pair of khakis, bare chested he had a polo shirt in hand. 

His chest glistened slightly as his damp hair dripped water onto his naked shoulders, running down his chest and disappearing somewhere on his taught abdominal muscles before his navel. "sorry it took so long, I found a chunk of dried blood at the back of my head." he slipped the shirt over his head, she smiled as he messed up his hair and she realised how much younger he looked. 

She realised how at home she felt sitting in the kitchen and talking to Alfred, waiting on Bruce to get ready for a meeting she reached up and fixed his hair, smirking "Its okay Alfred and I were just chatting." She turned to the Butler who went back to wiping down the spotless marble counter top "you are excellent company, Alfred, thank you."

Alfred smiled and nodded his head wiping his hands on a dish towel "any time miss."

Bruce took her by the hand and they walked into the living room. 

Despite the couch being large enough to comfortably sit all seven members of the Justice League, Bruce and Diana sat next to each other.

The embers from the roaring fireplace played with the natural highlights of Diana's hair. Despite himself he found himself playing the ends of her mane; his masculine fingers quickly became tangled in the thick black mass of her tresses. He fought the urge to crash his lips onto hers. 

He fought the urge to take up her to the bedroom and make love to her one more time. He fought the urge propose marriage and declare his love from the highest tower in Gotham. 

"You don't like me being pregnant do you?" she was never one to beat around the bus. 

He opened his mouth, and closed it again, not sure on what to say. In his head he hugging her, them both laughing "its not that, Diana, I'm just confused, I mean we used - never mind, that's not important, how do you feel?"

"Nauseous." she deadpanned.

Bruce smiled 'god I love her honesty - stop kidding around Wayne, you love everything about her.'"I mean emotionally"

Diana pressed her lips together "honestly?"

"Please?" both having a strange act of déjà vu from a month ago. 

"I am not sure, I have very limited knowledge of this stuff. I mean after all there are no pregnant Amazons. I feel happy, I mean I get to bring a life into this world, but I feel sad at the same time because there world is so messed up I wonder if I would be able to protect her. Him. It. From everything that we need to. Does that make sense?"

"It does, but it doesn't matter to me if it does or not; they are your feelings." He was happy to realise they were on the same page. In his head they were picking out nursery colours, and he was feeling the baby kick "Diana - I- Remember about the 'choices' J'onn said you can make?" he watched her nod. In His head he was holding their child as she slept "no one is forcing us to do this if we don't want to."

Diana, knew all about her choices. She was in a small European country when riots broke out over a 'peaceful' abortion protest. 

A woman gave her literature to read, both 'pro' and 'against' stating to the meta powered hero "its your choice in the end, deary."

Politically she wasn't to sure where she stood, on a personal level she knew that she could never live with herself and that abortion wasn't for her.

As for the other 'choice' she would have to be living under a rock (or a mythical island with immortal women) to not know what adoption was, hello?! She was working with Superman, the poster boy of adoption. And as an admirable as adoption was; Are all adoptive parents like Mr. and Mrs. Kent?

"I want to."

In his head, his girlfriend was breast feeding there daughter "oh."

"You don't want to?"

In his head, their son was taking his first steps "honestly?"

"please." It was his turn now.

"I don't know." In his head their daughter was walking, "Its not any fears that we won't be good parents or anything." In his head their son was going scoring his first soccer goal "Its just that someone if someone-" In his head their daughter was going on the bus for her first day of kindergarten and he is holding Diana as they smile and wave until the bus disappears.

She cut him off "will find out that it is ours and will use it against us." Hera! Bruce I'm so sick of that excuse."

In his head he is celebrating his son's first 'A' on his report card "its not an excuse, Di." In his head he is reprimanding his daughter for a suspension at school for fighting. 

His fingers suddenly remembered how to let go of her mane "look financially; anything you or the baby need You can have-" in his head his son crashed the bat mobile, but he is ok, "its just that I don't know If I can be there on the same level emotionally that you need me to be" In his head he doesn't approve of his daughter's first boyfriend. 

Diana got up and walked towards the fireplace, looking at the photos of the family on his mantle: Bruce in diapers trying to blow out the candles on a cake, Bruce and his parents one Christmas before their deaths, Bruce and Alfred having a conversation in front of the fire, A candid of a rather unhappy looking Alfred washing the dishes, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake in the middle of a snowball fight - right before the window broke. 

"Our child" she emphasized the word 'our' but she was still looking at the fire "does not need a bank account." she turned around and looked at the man sitting on the couch. He could not read her and there scared something deep inside him. "Our child needs a father, and I'm sorry you don't see yourself that way."

She made her way towards the stairs and didn't look back. 

Alfred appeared around the corner what almost seemed liked magically to open the door and bid her a good evening she lowered her head so he would not see the sadness in her eyes and she kissed her friend on the cheek "Goodnight Alfred."

"Goodnight miss - he knows not of what he speaks, Princess."

She shook her head "he knows, Alfred, he knows damn well."


	3. Grandfather Butler

Diana didn't did not move from the Wayne manor porch; her head spun, her eyes stung, her stomach lurched and her knees felt weak.

She turned around and knocked on the door quietly. The door opened quickly almost as if Alfred didn't leave the door after he closed it. "Princess? Are you alright?"

"Alfred, may I talk with you for a moment?"

"Yes, miss, of course." He stepped onto the porch and shut the big heavy door behind him "I was just going to go to my quarters and send you an email, I have a doctor friend named, Leslie if you do need a doctor," she nodded "most excellent I'll give her your information and I'll get her to call you."

"Thank you Alfred, but, it may be best that I can all her - it maybe quite the long distance bill for your doctor friend." She smiled "Alfred? I want my child to know their father even though he is not in their life. I want them to know Gotham, and there is no one else I would rather ask, than you. No one I CAN ask rather than you."

Alfred pondered for a moment "I'm not entirely sure what you are asking."

She took the older man's "I am asking Mr. Pennyworth - to be my child's grandfather."

Alfred smiled, his eyes wide and glistened with unshed tears of genuine joy "are you serious?"

"Of course I am!" she chuckled "Unless you have someone else whom you think I should ask," she teased.

"No one, my dear princess! I'll be honoured."

She hugged the old man once more "good," she smiled; and contacted J'onn to transport her up.

Back inside Bruce heard Alfred come back in.

He watched the flames lick at the piece of wood in the fire place his hands ran through his hair.

He's done some stupid things in the name of fear, he's proved that time and time again WAY before he joined the Justice League with Batman. 

Fear was actually part of the reason that he was Batman, fear Manifested itself into something else.

Some have called it heroic acts, others have called it stupidity. 

He has always managed to face fear before; he has always managed to Fight instead of flight when the time has called for it, Then why this time when the situation called for it he flew as fast and as far as his little cape will carry him.

He turned his back on his true love, their unborn child. He was far from heroic at the moment.

Where would he be if Thomas Wayne turned his back on his family? If Alfred turned his back on him? He'd be dead and he knew it. 

He didn't have to be the world's greatest detective to realise that this was by far the stupidest decision he has ever made. 

He heard Alfred come into the living room "I never got to say Congratulations, sir."

"Don't Alfred, I offered her ways to get out of the only sure thing in my life and when she said 'no' I took the cowards way out, running with my cape in between my legs."

Alfred poured his surrogate son a snifter of Brandy "Fatherhood is a big shock to anyone." he reasoned, mostly out of experience.

"I'm a chicken shit."

The butler coughed a noncommittal response.

Beat.

"At the risk of going behind your back Master Bruce, Miss Diana, has asked me to be the baby's Grandfather and I have excepted the honour."

Bruce Wayne smiled the first real smile all day "Congratulations Alfred! Really, that is fabulous news." he got up and patted the old man on the back.

"Indeed sir, Thank you sir, if I may; I need to finish up some things in the study. Before I retire for the evening."

Yes, Alfred of course." Bruce watched the man he secretly called 'Dad' disappear to find his feather duster.

He sat back down again and continued to watch the fire and nurse his brandy 'at least there was one man in the manor.' he brooded. 

Diana thought it best that she tell the group her news when everyone was around at the same time - maybe at the next meeting - She walked into the commissary to get some crackers for her stomach when she found everyone sitting around the table, except for J'onn and Bruce. 'Guess now is better than never.'

She walked over the group "hey guys" everyone nodded as she sat down between Wally and Shayera, she was tempted to steal one of Clark's French fries but the greasy deep fried potato suddenly made her feel nauseous again, she swallowed and continued "I need to talk to you guys about something, as my family - yes it has to do with the league but all that stuff can wait until the next meeting."

"Should J'onn and Bruce be hear?" asked Green Lantern: John Stewart.

"No. there is no need for that, they already know."

Everyone looked at Diana half expecting the worse news on the planet. She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant. Yes Bruce is the father, but, we thought it best that I do it on my own."

Everyone looked at each other for a brief second not sure on how to react - Suddenly, Diana found herself enveloped in a hug on both sides from Shayera and Wally, John Stewart leaned over and took her hand and smiled, Superman was the only one who was not smiling; "what do you mean you are going to do this on your own?"

"Dude, don't worry about semantics - she isn't going to be alone; even if Bats did say 'no' to being a father. Bats said no to being a dad?" Diana nodded "She has us this is a happy time for her, I hope. don't pepper it with feel bad-isms."

John piped up "It happens all the time, it doesn't make it right but some of the best people I know are raised by single mothers."

Clark scoffed "name one."

"Me." replied Diana without missing a beat, she added "Look Clark, I see where you are coming from - with your Midwestern United States values, and Ma Kent's apple pie and fishing with Pa and church on Sunday, and how great you turned out. But just because I don't go to some church and sing your hymns, or can't bake apple pie, and Just because Bruce won't be there to take him fishing - that doesn't mean he or she won't turn out any less fantastic then you are. 

I mean look at everyone here - they didn't have that bringing up for the most part and they turned out perfect. Not because they had help catching the biggest trout in the lake; but because they have parents who love them and as much as there is stuff that I CAN'T do I KNOW that I can at least love them unconditionally. 

You guys are the only family that I have right now, and I figured I would share the best news I've heard with the ones that I love the most. But I'm sorry you don't approve Clark." Shayera felt the urge to applaud but fought it. Wally still had her wrapped up in the hug, John was still holding her hand. 

Clark lowered his head "I'm sorry Diana and you are right - I'm very happy for you and I will help you anyway I can." he got up and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug "and I'll be there to take him fishing."

"And I can show it how to bake an apple pie." said J'onn as he phased through the floor and joined the group "as soon as I figure out what an Apple pie is and how to bake one." Everyone in the group chuckled "maybe I can just teach it how to eat an Oreo? Hmmm?"

"Sounds perfect J'onn."

"So, J'onn" started Wally "what do you think of Miss. Diana getting knocked up."

"As her healthcare professional I have no opinion."

"As my friend?"

"As I think it is fantastic!" he smiled, he tapped his temple to let them know that he knew what was going on "however, I feel the obligation to mention - that if I ever did to my wife, what Bruce is doing to you. Excuse me while I say that instead of finding me in that government building Clark and Bruce found me in, you'll be finding me as little particles of space dust spread across galaxies we probably haven't discovered yet." Wally involuntarily shivered.

"I thought you said you're people were a peaceful?"

"What would they do on Thanagar?"

"Point." No one was sure how to react. 

The conversation turned back Diana "So when are you due?"

"November 12th"

"You want a boy or a girl?"

"Right now I want to stop being sick" Diana, smiled in spite of her current nausea. 

Suddenly the conversation turned into a debate about what was better to have first, a daughter or a son. All Diana could do was lean back and rub her still flat tummy, as she looked around at her family she realized how happy she was. Even if it was without him. 


	4. can you hear me?

Diana was pale and her stomach was empty; she made her way into the commissary to see if she could find something to settle her stomach once more.

Wally snuck up behind her as she was searching the cupboards, he tapped her on the shoulder and smiled one of his patented Wally grins "Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Eh." was her only reply "are you Wally?"

"I'm okay, I'm sorry you feel don't feel better though - morning."

She stopped confused "Wally you already said that"

"To you. I'm talking to 'it' now."

"It?"

He got down on his knees and patted her stomach "you're six weeks pregnant, right?"

She nodded, she asked J'onn last night to show her how to do the math. "why?"

"Well at this stage your embryo is forming its inner ear, I mean okay, it probably can't hear us but its kind of fun to imagine."

He spent the next ten or twenty seconds talking nonsensical things to her blue shorts, and it was that moment that she realised how much, Wally, had matured in the last six months that she's known him.

He sobered up, stood up and looked her in the eye "sorry you probably think its dumb." he lowered his head.

"On the contrary, Flash, that was probably one of the sweetest things, I've seen in a while; you can do that any time you want to okay?" she smiled and took his hand.

"Really?"

She nodded "how do you know so much about what's going on inside?"

"I got bored at the police lab where work and found a website: everything you ever needed to know about pregnancy; and, some stuff you didn't." he wrote the URL on a napkin and pressed it in her hand. "So I can even read it comics."

She laughed "all night if you want."

"Sounds good." he waved and sped out of the commissary, leaving her alone again to search the cupboards for something to calm her stomach.

As immature as everyone seemed to have deemed Wally, the one thing that she loved about him was that she kept his promises: whether it was as big as saving the world, or just big to him like getting the kids at the orphanage baseball tickets.

Diana had a feeling that she was going to hear a lot about Spiderman's newest adventures, and somehow she didn't mind.

Diana made her eighth week appointment with Leslie Thompkins, she talked to Clark about what she should do about being on the league; All they came up with was basically being the League's Oracle, She would be on monitor duty - and nothing more. The four horse-men of the apocalypse could come down and she would have to remain in her seat.

A part of Diana, liked the added responsibility; however tonight, her first night on said 'oracle-ship' nothing happened. A cat got stuck up in a tree, but Superman was in metropolis anyway, so that was no big deal, and the joker got away. Again. And, Batman just flung him back into Arkham. 'how come whenever I'm on duty nothing exciting happens? No Volcanoes threatening to erupt, no alien landings...' Diana was fully aware that she was hoping for the end of the world.

Diana flipped open her laptop and she checked her email, none. Not one Forward, or one piece of spam either.

The Amazon sighed; now she wondered why going stir-crazy was so dangerous.

She sighed and opened a word document and started typing:

Dear Baby:

I'm not sure how to start this,

I've never done this before - you are my first.

I am your mother-Hera! I hate that term, it sounds so

Formal, something that I would call the Queen.

She gagged and deleted it; and she tried again:

I will admit something to you.

I'm scared.

Amazons, don't get scared.

Well, easily anyway.

But I close my eyes --

And I try to see your tiny features, and I

Picture what may come of you in the future.

And, my fears slip away into nothingness.

I've been on some pretty big adventures, some

Of them someone will probably tell you about - if its

Not me that is. But, nothing is more adventurous

Then this journey that me and you are going to go on

Little one.

You have a lot of people here who love you, and who can't wait to see you. So you have to come, okay? No matter how warm

And comfortable, you are in there. You have to come out. Please. I can't promise you the moon and the stars, and a new car; like your father can.

But I can promise you this: no matter what, no matter

That it seems like the world is ending (or even if it is)

I will love you, and protect you, and save you from everything I can. You are my world.

Don't you ever forget that.

She read it over, and saved her work. Closing her laptop she could've sworn she just saw the flutter of a black cape in the shadows, watching.


	5. but, i love you

Bruce Wayne thought he was going nuts, every brunette woman he seen seemed to either be pregnant or had a baby in their possession.

He caught himself starring and smiling transfixed on a woman breastfeeding this, Wednesday morning, instead of listening to the business meeting in front of him 'I wonder if Diana will breastfeed.' He felt like a pervert for watching, but for some reason he couldn't tear his blue eyes away.

Sometime Tuesday night, it might've been Wednesday morning - its getting harder and harder to keep track. Batman pulled a Superman and rescued an infant from a stroller that was running dangerously towards to the road; picking up the crying infant, he was amazed at how quickly the infant stopped crying in his arms and how natural it felt to hold him to his chest even in the costume.

"…so those are what the numbers are looking like for this quarter, Mr. Wayne, any questions?"

"umm…" Bruce wasn't listening and he knew he was caught "no, no everything seems to be in order, thanks Jim. " 'you have to go talk to Diana, you know you want to be in that kids life' the voice in his head poked its nose where it wasn't wanted again "is that everything?" the four board members looked at each other and nodded "that's great, look guys I gotta go, lunch is on me though, ok? Enjoy."

He grabbed his overcoat, left the restaurant and jumped into the awaiting car with Alfred behind the wheel.

Alfred quickly put down his news paper and looked Bruce's eyes via the rear view mirror "where to now, Master Bruce?"

"Back to the manor please, Alfred, I got some things I need to deal with personally."

"Yes sir, of course sir." he started the car and drove back towards Wayne Manor; "That reminds me, Master Bruce - Princess Diana sent me an email asking if we knew of any places in Gotham for rent or purchase. Her doctor has warned her against intergalactic space travel, apparently travelling into the earths atmosphere from space is quite dangerous for an unborn child; And, since no one knows what exactly your transporters does; and since her OBG-YN is here in Gotham city, it only makes sense to live in Gotham."

"Yes, Alfred! Of course. Umm…I don't know any places off hand" he thought 'except of course the manor' "I'll send Diana an email telling her that I'll try and find her a place with in the next couple of weeks."

"Very well sir."

"Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Very well then Alfred."

There was silence, the rest of the way to Wayne Manor.

Back at the watchtower Diana was straddling a bench in the commissary her hands were behind her supporting her back, she giggled as Wally and John told her star spangled blue shorts about their newest adventure.

Sometime last week Wally told the rest of the league about the forming of the inner ear, so it was an every day thing now for someone at one point to talk to 'both of them.'

A part of her was sad that Bruce wasn't hear to share in any of this. 'Will you let him in if he wanted back in your child's life?' a voice prodded 'of course' she silently chided 'are you sure?' Her thoughts remained quiet she knew she couldn't answer that honestly.

"Hey umm…Diana?" Wally was looking up in Diana's eyes his cowl off of his face, his red hair a mess his brown eyes hopeful "can I ask you something?"

"Course Wally."

"You know you don't HAVE to do this on your own, right?"

Diana found herself sitting up straighter " I know…its just something that Bruce and I decided. Well something HE decided more than me."

"I can be the baby's father."

"what?!" said John Stewart and Diana at the same time, looking at the young Crime lab assistant incredulously.

"I'll leave you two alone." John said finally, and he wondered off to go look for something else to go to do.

"I'm serious." he took her hands "ok, I don't have the money to buy you a small country and a nifty little bat suit with all those gadgets. But, I respect you and like you a lot and I think I can be a good husband to you and a good father."

Diana was going to laugh but then she realized how serious he really was and smiled instead "Wally, I -" she was at a lost for words. Absolutely NO idea what to say 'you have to let him down gently' said a voice in her head 'I know, I know' she responded silently back.

"Oh...wait...hold on this wasn't how I wanted to do it." He slid off the bench and got down one knee "Diana, will you marry me?" he stopped "I don't have a ring, I'm sorry."

"Oh that's okay - Wall, I."

"No you need a ring." he grinned. "I have an idea" he ran to the kitchen area and was back in less than three seconds and came back with a twist tie in his hand, he got down on one knee and twisted it on to her left ring finger "its not the hope diamond., but I'll get you something better when I get paid this week I promise."

"Oh Wally -" 'you have to say "no" you know this right?' said the voice in her head,' 'no she doesn't' said another voice. She kissed him on the cheek quickly "I can't."

"Oh."

"No, no. Look Wally - " she helped him up and sat him on the bench in front of her "I love you Wally, but not the way that a husband and a wife deserve to love each other, and that's not fair to you. When you get married it should be because you want to spend the rest of your life with them, because you've seen them at their worst and their best and you love them no matter what. Not because your friend got pregnant by another friend and you feel bad."

"But, I love you."

"I know you do Wally; just not the way you think you love me. And, I can't tie you down with a child that isn't yours."

He thought for a moment "I know you're right I just, I grew up without a dad - I know what that's like. I know how bad it sucks - I."

"Wally, I know all of that and you can do whatever you think a father does for a child whenever the mood strikes, but we don't need to get married for you to be a father figure to my child. I promise." she ran her fingers down the side of his face "I know the team is always teasing you about not being a man, and still being a kid and the like; But, Wally - you are the biggest man I know at the moment. I'm serious"

He smiled that little boy smile of his and bowed his head "you know if It ever needs a track and field coach -"

"You'll be the first one I call" they shared a smile "are we okay?"

He wrapped an arm around Diana's shoulders "of course, Wondy, we're great."

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled softly, looking at her ring finger "mind if I keep this? Its not every day I get proposed to."

Wally West kissed the top of her head and chuckled in her black tresses "I don't mind."


	6. no i'm not under the fear toxin

The sound of galloping horses filled the Bat cave. Batman sat on the five-pedestal chair, his cowl off unshed tears in his eyes "is this?" he looked at Alfred contemplatively.

"It is what you asked for a copy of. Your child's heartbeat, Master Bruce. Leslie and Miss. Diana loves the fact that you asked for it. Miss. Diana in fact told me that If you like she can make you copies of the sonograms and ultrasound tapes as well. If you want them of course." He didn't mention that he wrestled with giving it to him for a solid week.

Bruce kept rewinding and playing the heart beat over and over again "If I may, sir." The butler paused before he continued "you sure don't act like someone who doesn't want anything to do with this baby."

Bruce bowed his head and took off the cape "can I level with you Alfred?"

"But, of course, Master Bruce."

"I don't know what came over me when I said what I said to Diana. After we slept together last month…okay like two months ago now - My heart and my head want me to tell her that I love her and that I'll do anything for her., but my big mouth tells her that 'we can't do this.' Its like I'm telling her all my fears - like I'm under so some of weird scarecrow fear toxin - and I'm not…I tested for it. Repeatedly."

Alfred found himself sitting rather informally on the surgeons table he often used to suture up Bruce after a night of playing masked vigilante "So then why don't you let your heart talk instead of your head?"

"Cause Batman doesn't know how to do that; Alfred. "

"Are you still Batman with the Princess?"

"That's the thing, Alfred, I - "

"Don't know how to stop being Batman and start being Bruce Wayne?"

"Exactly! And I don't even know if she is interested in Bruce Wayne…For all I know it could be like Superman and Lois, where she hates Clark and is in love with Superman. "

"I really don't see Miss Diana, being that way. "

"I know, I just…argh!" he put his head in his hands "I close my eyes Alfred and I see her having my baby, every brunette is like pregnant or pushing a stroller and they all remind me of Diana - do you know how many brunettes there are in Gotham, Alfred? I think about if we are having a girl and if she is going to have her giggle - cause, ah man, I'm going to be in trouble if she does. Or if we're going to have a son and if he is going to be as much trouble as I as when I was a boy. I often wonder if she'll like mom's antique engagement ring, or if we could marry on the pier."

Alfred has never heard the young man speak like this "Why don't you tell her any of this, sir?"

"Because, every time I try my mind ceases to work and I say dumb stuff like 'we can't do this' and I make her cry and I feel like launching myself off of the Gotham city bridge without the grapnel."

Alfred cocked an eye brow "that maybe a little drastic - however, if you can tell this to me then perhaps you can tell this to her."

"But?"

"What's the worse that can happen, Master Bruce? What are you really afraid of?"

"I-hmmm…you're right I just-"

"Just what?"

"She has every right to hate me.."

"She does."

"And if she doesn't want me in the baby's life?"

"She has at least 18 years to forgive you."

Bruce sighed, "I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"yes, sir. Sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry Alfred - thanks for telling me the truth." He walked towards the teleported, punched in some numbers.

The butler waited until the billionaire playboy disappeared said his final thought out loud: "Any time, son, anytime."


	7. give me an eternity to make it up

Normally Bruce Wayne stalked around the watchtower hiding in the shadows, listening to conversations and growling in the presence of annoyances (read: Flash), Instead he was instead a man on a mission. A mission of the heart.

His cape was draped around him, instead of how the normal fluttering, his cowl was around his neck instead of covering his face. He walked into the monitoring womb to find only J'onn working at the computer 'Batman - if you are looking for Diana, She is in her room.' J'onn spoke telepathically to Mr. Wayne without turning around.

The billionaire orphan-boy telepathically nodded his thanks, and wondered back out of the monitor womb and into the dormitory floor. He didn't have to walk far Diana was coming out of her dormitory with an empty glass in hand and deep in thought about the cramping that she felt earlier in the day.

She ran into him and bounced off his leather and Kevlar encased chest and dropped the plastic glass. There eyes met. Forgetting about the cup, his arms entwined around her waist, mainly to keep her from slipping "Sorry, Bruce." she muttered "I wasn't expecting you,"

They both bent down to pick up the glass at the same time, their heads bumped together lightly and their fingers grazed. Touching. Burning. Bruce stood up first helping the pregnant princess to her feet; "Diana, I'm sorry."

She shook her head "It was my fault. I didn't see you."

He placed his fingers under her chin so their eyes met once more "I mean I'm sorry for everything. "

"Bruce I -"

"Please just let me talk? Just once?" she nodded and she brought him back into her room. She sat on the bed and he paced around the floor. "I'm sorry for not being honest with you. I'm sorry for voicing my fears, I'm sorry for running away."

"Slow down Bruce, what do you mean for 'not being honest with me?' you were fairly honest. Not being in love with me and such I mean."

Bruce got on his knees in front of the Amazon princess. " That's what I mean, when we were lying in your bed the morning after and we were talking, what I wanted to say and what I actually said where two totally different things. What I wanted to say was Diana, I love you. I want to spend my whole with you. I want shout it from the rooftops and the tell the world about how much you mean to me. But, for some reason some thing else took over.

When J'onn told me that you were pregnant I wanted nothing more but to hug you and kiss you and pick out baby names - in my head our son was playing soccer and our daughter was taking his first steps, every raven-haired women in the Greater Gotham Area who happens to be pregnant reminds me of you and what I am missing out, because once again what I should've told you was how much I wanted to be in your life and the child's and instead I chose to run away with my cape between my legs.

I want to be apart of your life if you'll have me. I want to me a father if you'll let me, I want to feel the baby move underneath my fingers and argue about the colours of the nursery. I want to video tape the birth and get totally sleep deprived watching our child grow and stretch and yawn." he put a hand on her stomach and smiled "I'm not saying for you to forgive me like nothing happened and we go on back and get back together cause I'm pretty sure I hurt you and for that I am more sorry than you can ever imagine; But, Diana you must believe me when I say that if I had an eternity to make it up to you, I would."

Diana ignored the cramping in her lower abdomen, she looked into Bruce's eye and drank in his apology like a long cool glass of iced tea on a hot afternoon "You say that you were scared and I accept that because, Hera! I am too. But, if you want this to work you got to come to me Bruce and you talk to me.

Now, I'm not saying that I'm going to let you come in with open arms and pretend like I'm not a woman scorned - but fuck! You better listen to me Bruce Wayne and you better listen to me good - you ever tell me you love me and take it back, or any of the like you have for the last eight weeks, I will find you. I will hunt you down. And I will show you what an Amazon warrior is capable of doing." her feral growl rivalled that of his own. He found himself swallowing hard "understand?"

"Fully."

"Good. Now can I have a hug?" her demeanour changed, she was no longer that pissed off warrior woman. But, his beautiful Diana, the woman that he fell in love with; the woman who was carrying his child.

He nodded and he wrapped his arms around the women and he kissed her lightly "God I'm sorry, Diana. I have no idea where to even start."

"Don't, Bruce, don't say anything. Just hold me, is that okay? Or is this defined as 'moving to fast'?" She laid down and he laid down beside her, his arms gently draping over side. His hand resting on her stomach lightly she curled up into him her back resting against his chest.

She closed her eyes and hoped the cramping would stop.


	8. wishing, hoping, praying, talking

Bruce Wayne was not sure on when he fell asleep or how long he was out for - and he most certainly wasn't aware of what was waking him up. Was it the mattress shifting in weight while Diana was getting up to go to the washroom? Was it the fact that he reached over for her and put his hand in a small bloody pool. 

He rubbed his fingers and called out her name. No answer. Panic had set in. His voice screamed for Diana, but his mind screamed for J'onn. 

Bruce, still in his Batman costume without the cowl, ran into her personal washroom the same time J'onn knocked at the door and then phased through the wall when he heard Bruce's mind scream 'just get in here!'

Wonder Woman, their Wonder Woman was sitting on the floor with blood staining the inner parts of her thighs like she woke up with a heavy menstrual cycle she was crying trying to make the bleeding stop she looked up tears in her curious blue sapphire eyes "Bruce - I"

He held Diana in his arms J'onn ran out of the room murmuring something about getting Diana doctor up to the watch tower, along with Alfred. Even if it though it was against league policy. They both knew what the bleeding meant. 

"I think I'm loosing the baby - I" her voice trembled and cracked "I can't stop the bleeding - I-"

He lifted Diana up; one arm under her legs, the other supported her body and he hushed her and slowly walked with her in his arms until they reached her bedroom door - she leaned over and punched the code so they could get out of the dorm room. And he continued walking with her to the infirmary. 

If he bothered looking at the clock he would've noticed the clock read - 10:47. 

A time that was beginning to haunt him.

The league; including Alfred waited outside in the hallway - They all had their own way of dealing with the stress and waiting. 

No one was mad or upset, that all of a sudden Bruce was their acting like the caring father-to-be when he was the one who walked on them. Everyone was just their for Diana. 

Alfred kept asking the league if they wanted anything, or if he could get them anything; his normal laughing brown eyes were sad even his proper Englishman moustache was drooping slightly. 

Bruce sighed and gave him his Utility Belt to reorganize, even though it was reorganized last night, all Alfred needed was something to do to get his mind off of the sad news that was going to be delivered.

Bruce and John Stewart paced up and down the hall.

Flash was standing perfectly, almost eerily still if you looked really closely however (which Superman was doing) you could see the each individual molecules humming as if they would rather be anywhere but here. 

J'onns' thought were somewhere else, probably thinking about his own wife and children - may they all rest peacefully - He kept loosing concentration and found himself morphing into random things; that was not limited to his original Martian form, everyone in the league, as well as his human form, a puddle of green and random characters he saw on television. 

"If I may sir," Started Alfred." Does that not hurt?"

J'onn shook his head "Martian's on my planet have learned to do this since before -" he was going to say 'we are born' but he thought better of it.

Alfred nodded "I apologise if that sounded as ill-mannered to you as it did to me. Curiousity got the better of me."

J'onn smiled - he was now bugs bunny "Don't worry about it, Alfred, I'm just sorry if it startles you."

Alfred shook his head "you get used to it." both men smiled at each other. 

Bruce wondered if he was going to invite J'onn over for tea too, like he does Diana. 

Superman kept x-raying the teams previous injuries, he wanted to give Diana his space but apart of him wanted to use his super hearing and listen in on what Dr. Thompkins was telling Diana - the other nice boy part of him was trying to figure out how Bruce Wayne broke his femur "Hey Bruce?"

"hmmm?"

"How did you break your femur?"

Bruce stopped and gave Clark a question glare "you broke my what now?"

"How did you break your femur?"

"Oh...football accident in university."

Clark nodded his head "ouch"

Bruce paced again "you really have no idea."

Superman looked at Shayera; her knees were to her chin and she was rocking back and forth. He put a hand on her knee, the gesture, was supposed to be comforting - instead it just startled her "I'm the only women here on this team, other than Diana, we are supposed to be there for each other, supposed to be sisters. And, yet, I have no idea how to talk to her about this. God! Guys, what do we do?"

Everyone paused for a moment not sure on what to say to that, will this change their Diana in anyway? How are they to react? 

It was Flash who spoke up and shrugged "Easy, we take our prompts from her; and we still continue on loving her like we always have."

It took that comment for everyone to realize, what Diana realized a few weeks ago. Flash was growing up and maturing right in front of their eyes. Bruce Wayne and J'onn clamped hands onto Wally's shoulders. 

When the door opened and out stepped a very sad Dr. Leslie.


	9. nothing different you could've done

Leslie has been a doctor in crime alley for a very long time; she knew the Wayne family longer. 

In fact she met Thomas Wayne's father when they were in Med school together. 

She was one of the few people, other then Alfred, to know about Bruce's secret. 

In fact she worked on Bruce the few times when the limited medical knowledge that Alfred had wasn't enough. 

She often deemed Mr. Wayne and Mr. Pennyworth as her extended family; in fact she was dating Alfred. Not that Bruce knew. 

She walked out of the well stocked infirmary and left a sleeping Diana. She hated delivering bad news. She hated delivering bad news even more knowing that the team that she had to deliver the bad news to could kill before she got the first word out - and they were deep enough in space that no one would know.

The group gathered when they saw her come out of the sliding doors, so many hopeful looks on their faces. She hated this part of her job. 

"How is she, Doc?" Wally asked his cowl off of her face his sad eyes wanted her to loose all composure. She breathed and looked at the stoic Martian for support in telling the team the bad news.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing I can do. She is fine. But she lost the baby." Her hand found Bruce's shoulder. Bruce bit the inner side of his cheek to stop himself from tearing up, he'll save that for later when he got a lone; The rest of the team wasn't so adept at hiding their emotions "I had to do a D&C to prevent infection. You can see her if you like but keep it brief she is sleeping."

"What is a D&C?" Asked Flash

Shayera touched his arm and shook her head "I'll explain it to you in a bit." Flash nodded his thanks.

"Do you know why she did?" asked Clark, ever the journalist. 

Leslie shook her head "unfortunately, no, it happens this way more often then not. Sometimes it is nature's way - especially if the baby had some chromosomal abnormalities."

Could it have been possible? 

J'onn spoke up "perhaps we will see her later on in the day then, Bruce give her our love won't you.?"

Bruce nodded as everyone hugged Bruce and thanks Dr. Leslie for helping. 

Bruce closed his eyes; said a quick prayer and walked into the infirmary alone. 


	10. all you can do is to remember to breath

Diana was awake, by the time Bruce walked in. A new set of tears flowed openly down her face he took her hand and set on the bed with her. 

He wiped her tears and waited for her to speak. 

She realized that for the last few months she had done nothing but cry it seemed; she didn't care. She no longer saw it as weak. "I'm sorry, Bruce - I."

He shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But. I lost the baby." Bruce wasn't sure what to say every thing that popped up that seemed appropriate also seemed mildly insensitive. So, he took her hand and he let her talk "Leslie told me what happened and I just kept thinking how last week I had this beautiful healthy baby growing inside me, with a healthy heart beat. Now, all I think about his how is how empty I feel. I'll never get feel our miracle move and kick. How I'll never be able to hold our child to my breast; never be able to count the fingers and toes. " She was sitting up straighter in bed now, pointing to her chest to emphasize what she was saying. She knew that this miscarriage would affect him too, but for the moment she was too focused on her own pain. "I can't help but think of if I did something wrong or if the Goddess Hera, knew I wasn't ready to be a mother. " She started to pick at the skin around her fingers of the hand that Bruce wasn't holding. 

He squeezed her fingers "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but we'll get through this."

"You aren't going to run away, again?"

'Ouch' said a voice in head. He knew he deserved it "No, you're stuck with me forever. If you'll have me."

She nodded "I really am sorry." she hugged him. 

His own tears started to fall on her paper gown clothed shoulder.


	11. Prologue: miracle on the Kosi embankment

Two weeks after the day of the miscarriage; Diana, Bruce and the team decided to have a memorial service for the so everyone could have the chance to grieve they way the needed to.

It was almost a year before she thought that she was ready to conceive again, but they waited.

It was six months after multiple tests and trials before Diana and Bruce officially gotten into a relationship.

On their three month anniversary he proposed, and they did in fact get married on the pier.

She got pregnant on their honeymoon trip to Thailand, unfortunately that pregnancy as well ended in a miscarriage; this time at twelve weeks instead of the previous nine.

This time she a team of fertility specialists diagnosed the problem of an incompetent cervix (The men on the league pictured the rest of the body screaming at the poor little cervix for not pulling its weight.) And, that she'll never be able to carry a pregnancy full term.

Three months before what would've been their first child's second birthday; Diana and Bruce, along with the rest of the team were called to the Indian state of Bihar to help with relief when the worst flood of Indian history occurred with a breech in the Kosi embankment near the Indo-Nepal border - August of 2008.

Almost 500 people of the state of Bihar was dead. The smell of rotting and disease ridden corpses, as well as rotting food was playing on their mind - making the team ill.

The screams of lost souls looking for each other, made their hearts ache.

It was Wally and Diana who originally found her.

A baby girl on the bank of the river; she was about three months old crying, wet and desperately, heartbreakingly alone.

Diana borrowed Bruce's cape to use as a blanket and offered her breasts to pacify the child, even though there was no milk for her to get any sustenance.

Diana and the team brought the youngest casualty to a tent that was being used as a makeshift hospital for checkups; aside from being wet and very hungry - the no named little girl was perfectly healthy.

Wonder Woman begged the doctors for her to stay and watch for the littlest member, it was she who nursed the child back to health instead of the nurses, she who changed her diapers and laughed when she spat up on her red strapless armour.

"Nurses are calling her 'Karishma' it means miracle" J'onn finally told her, after three days of bonding with the infant "She is definitely living up to the name, isn't she?"

Diana nodded.

"Bruce said something about looking into adopting her. But it may take a couple of months."

"I bet they're going to say 'no,' I guess its just not in the cards for us to be parents."

J'onn set his green hand on Diana's shoulder and made a funny face to Karishma that set her off in a contagious set of baby giggles. "the doctors from both here in Bihar and that are visiting from the United States said that they will do everything here and abroad to get you this little girl. Provided her parents don't show up."

It was the Martian's turn to hold the little girl. Diana smiled "you'll think we'll get her?"

"I do. And, I think its about time too."

Sure enough J'onn was right - three months after their trip to Bihar, Diana and Bruce were off to India again. This time to bring home their own little riverside miracle: Karishma Amala Wayne.

--0--END--0--

.


End file.
